There's always a bright side to life
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Jace is left heartbroken by Aline. He then becomes a sarcastic jerk and a player. But when Isabelle moves schools and meets Clary Fray, Jace and Clary start talking over Msn IM; Instant messenger and they fall for each other. (currently under editing!)
1. Prologue

**When Jace is left heartbroken by Aline, he's lost all hope in love and becomes a sarcastic jerk and a player. But when Isabelle moves schools and meets Clary Fray, Jace starts to get to know Clary over Msn (IM; Instant Messenger) and they fall for each other. What happens when they meet for real and Aline comes back into the picture? **

**This is the prologue for me new story! :D I get ideas quickly lol. This is based off of real things that have happened in my life. Stupid I know but heyho. I liked the idea of writing about it in a MI FanFic :) So yeah :) I hope its good! Enjoy!**

**_'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.' - Adele - Someone like you._**

She broke up with me. Those words kept going round and round in my head. And each time it broke my heart a little bit more.

We had been together for 2 years and she broke up with me on a 2 minute phone call. I dont know what was worse, the fact it was over a phone call or that she couldn't stand to talk to me in person because she knew she was going to be crying the whole time.

So here I was now, sitting on the floor in my room looking out the window. It was raining, which gave life a miserable atmosphere.

But I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Aline, my Aline, was gone and she wasn't coming back.

_Flashback_

It was 7pm and I was in the shower as I was normally every night. Then, I heard the phone ringing from the living room. I turned the water off and waited to see if Alec was home to pick it up. I heard the phone stop ringing and someone talking. Alec. I put the water back on but 5 seconds later there was a knock on the bathroom door.

I turned off the water again and grabbed a towel to put over my waist.

"Jace, its Aline for you!" He shouted through the door. I smiled as I usually did when I heard her name.

I opened the door and shaked my head like a dog which made all the water on in my hair splash in Alec's face.

"Hey! Jace you idiot!" He yelled at me, laughing. I laughed too and took the phone off Alec.

"Hey Aline, you okay?" I asked her. I then heard her sobbing.

"Whoa whats wrong?" I asked, concerned. She sniffed and tried to talk but kept failing.

"Slow down and breathe. Whats wrong Aline?" I heard her breathe and was trying to stop sobbing.

"J-Jace... We-we cant g-go out a-anymore..." she said. I froze where I was and stopped breathing.

"W-what?" I said. She started to cry more.

She sniffed once more then continued talking.

"Jace, I just cant go out with you. I dont feel comfortable anymore. I just dont love you the same way I did a few months ago. Im so sorry." She said then starting crying again. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks, but I couldn't talk, breathe or even move. But I could feel my heart breaking somehow.

"Jace, please say something..." She whispered.

"I-" I started to say but broke off with a choking sound. "I love you..." I finished.

"J-Jace, Please dont make this harder then it has to be. I'm sorry. But I have to go. I'm so so sorry." I heard her say then the line went dead. I gripped the phone as hard as I could, hearing a snap from the plastic, Then I threw it at the wall with all my strength. I watched as the phone smashed into pieces.

I didn't realise I was full on crying till I walked back into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I picked up my clothes off the floor, put them on and walked into my room.

_End of Flashback_

Remembering last night made me want to cry all over again. No one's ever made me cry. Other then my father. He always told me Love made you weak and he was right. If I was strong, I wouldn't be crying right now. I would get over it and move on...

But I let love make me weak. So I was pathetic. I bet Isabelle would get over it. I bet Alec would to. So why couldn't I? I didn't want to hurt. I didn't want to sit here and cry for hours and hours not being able to walk outside my room without being reminded of Aline.

And to make things worse, Isabelle was moving to a school in Brooklyn. I don't know why but for some reason she couldn't stand being at Herondale high school anymore. So she was moving to some school in Brooklyn. It wasn't something big, but I was going to miss her in school. It was the little things she done that was going to make me miss her.

I heard my door open, bringing me out of my thoughts. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I just continued to look out the window.

"Jace, I know your hurting. And I know you probably dont want me to be here, but I wanted you to know... It might seem like the end of the world now, but soon enough, you'll be alright. You have me, Alec, Max, and loads of other people to help you get through it." Isabelle said to me. She was right. But it hurt to agree with her.

"Isabelle, she hurt me. I gave her everything. And she broke up with me." I said. I glanced at her then looked out the window again. Isabelle walked up to me and sat beside me, hugging me.

"Your going to get hurt a lot in life Jace. You need to understand that." Once again, I knew that Isabelle was right.

"If this is what love feels like, then I'm done with it." I said honestly. I heard Isabelle sigh.

"I hope you'll be okay Jace." She said before getting up and walking out my room. I hoped I'd be okay too.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 a real chapter not a AN!

**Hiii! GUESS WHAT? MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT IS WORKING! *Happy Meggie* :D :D :D :D :D :D I went to the library as I said I would and finished off the chapter. So It is now finished and ready to upload :) **

**I know what your going to think, "Why is Jace so depressed? Just because he lost Aline?" and I know he's very depressed, It fits in with the story :) so no judging the story just yet young grasshoppers... ¬_¬ **

_**'And if you're listening, I miss you, And if you hear me now, I need you. ..' Another Day - Paramore. **_

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

**Clary P.O.V.**

**One month later.**

Today was the start of a new school term. I was sat with Simon at the back of the classroom in form chatting away about summer. We were laughing when suddenly, Simon stopped and looked at the direction of the door.

I looked aswell to see a tall, beautiful, black haired girl standing there. I was instantly jealous. From her figure, her beauty and the way all the boys in the classroom were staring at her. The teacher told her to pick a seat next to anyone. I expected her to go sit next to the popular people, but instead she turned and walked over to us and asked to sit next to us. Simon nodded his head like an idiot and I simply said yes.

"Hey, Im Isabelle and as you probably guessed I'm new here. I'm originally from Manhattan." She said happily with a smile. Pushing my jealousy aside, I tried to get to know Isabelle. She was actually a nice girl. She liked shopping and fashion. Pretty much the opposite of me. I liked drawing and being with Simon mostly.

...

Before we knew it, it was lunch and we were sitting at our usual table eating. To my shock, Isabelle wasn't the type who starved themselves to keep their figure. Which made me even more jealous. She actually ate more then me.

"So Clary, What you doing after school?" Isabelle asked me. I shrugged. I liked Isabelle, why not get to know her a bit better?

"Nothing, why? Want to do something?" I replied. She nodded and smiled. Then we both went back into the conversations we were in before and enjoyed what we had left of lunch.

Then the bell went. Which made all of us go back to our dull, expressionless faces. I looked at Isabelle's timetable to find she had English with me. I told Isabelle and she followed me to English.

"Miss, this is Isabelle. She's new. Is it okay if she sits next to me for today?" I asked Miss Darke politely. **(A/N: If you notice, I use Miss Darke alot in my stories. She's my evil English teacher.)**

She nodded and I directed Isabelle to our seats. We sat down and I took my books out of my bag. As Isabelle didn't have the books, I let her borrow my text book.

Miss Darke was rambling on and on about a book that no one cared about. I tried to look interested but it was forced. Isabelle was sat beside me picking at her finger nails. I looked at her and laughed.

She smiled back and we started to whisper to each other.

"So, why did you move to this school of all places? There must have been more school's in Manhattan that you could have gone to." I whispered to Isabelle. She thought about her answer then spoke.

"Yeah, there are. But I didn't like being in Manhattan anymore. I knew everyone there. I wanted to move to a school somewhere were I didn't know a single person. That's why I'm here now."

"Any particular reason why you left?" I asked curiously. I was always a nosey person.

"Yes actually. My adopted brother and his girlfriend- Ah, ex-girlfriend. They were just too lovey dovey and I hated it. I couldn't stand watching them together knowing that its all _I _wanted. But ah, me moving was pointless now. She broke up with him after 2 years of them being together." she answered.

I felt my mouth forming a O shape. Before she saw me, I brought my lips back together into a line.

"Is your adopted brother okay?" I said. She looked upset about it. "You dont have to tell me if you dont want to."

"No, its alright. Honestly, He was a mess for 2 whole weeks... Now? Now he's a sarcastic jerk and a player. I've never seen him bring so many girls home before. Its a different girl every night. And he's gone all cold on the world. I don't know this Jace at all..." She trailed off. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Girls, would you like to explain to me why your talking during my lesson?" Miss Darke demanded. Me and Isabelle looked up at her and apologised. We both giggled and sat quietly for the lesson to end.

...

I heard the bell ring and started to pack up all my art things. It was now 3.10pm. The end of the day.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Isabelle telling her to meet me outside the art room. After 5 minutes of standing, I heard Isabelle's footsteps coming down the hallway.

I smiled at her and started walking towards the door.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey, how was your day?" Isabelle asked me. I shrugged, saying, "Boring."

She replied the same. I chuckled and grinned. Isabelle seemed like the sort of person who gets by in school. She didn't seem to care about much, but I could tell that she cared about her family and the ones she loved. The way she was talking about Jace clearly showed that she loved and cared for him.

And I liked her for that reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV.<strong>

"So Jacey," Kaelie Williams, the head cheerleader of Herondale high school started, "How about we go back to yours after school..." She winked. I knew exactly what she wanted. And I didnt care. I was going to give it to her because I couldn't care less. **(A/N I didn't know Kaelies last name so I made it up.)**

I had slept with about 20 girls in the last month and a half. I knew it was becoming a problem but I couldn't sort myself out. Isabelle seemed worried about me and so did Alec. But for me, it was a way of venting out my feelings. Sometimes, when I was alone, something so small would remind me of Aline and I'd start crying again. I had become that weak.

"Sure, whatever Kaelie." I replied. She smiled and moved over to sit on my lap. I automatically put my arms around her waist. She snuggled into my chest and I just sat still, hoping she would get off soon.

Then the bell had rang. I stood up, not caring if Kaelie was fully off me or not, and made my way to Science. Thankfully, Kaelie had gone off with her little followers and had left me to my thoughts. But I was alone. And I hated being alone. It made me remember how much I missed Aline.

I was scared that I would see her around school and run up to her and start begging for her back. It was nearly impossible now though, She had moved to the other side of the year, making sure our we never had any of the same lessons.

I knew she was doing this to protect me from being hurt again, but I felt more hurt that she was running away from me then facing me and talking to me.

But none of this mattered anymore. Aline was no longer mine and I had no friends because I treated them badly when I was going out with Aline. Ever heard the term 'Bros before Hoes'? well, I didnt live by that. Aline was my everything and I forgot about my friends and now when I needed them, they weren't here. I was a complete and utter idiot. And most of all, I was alone.

**If you liked it, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh hii derr! :) So heres the next chapter to this story and what a pain it was to write. I had to do all the Msn conversations -_- It wasn't easy. It was mainly annoying then anything else. But heyho! That's what I get for doing a story like this lol. I hope you like it! I spent my Easter writing this! **

**Oh yeah, and this isnt proof read...**

**Annnnnddd! I always forget to do this! **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or books are mine. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. **

"Can I use your computer please Clary?" Isabelle Lightwood asked me. I nodded and continued doing my homework. Art was something I never minded doing. In fact, I loved doing art homework. My homework was to draw something that gave you a little bit of inspiration. So I decided to draw Isabelle. She gave me inspiration to draw. With her long black hair and black eyes... It made me want to draw her.

While I was finishing the shading, Isabelle popped her head over the sketch pad to see what I was drawing.

"Hey!" I said. I didn't like people looking at my work. She laughed and stepped back.

"Please can I look at it? From what I caught, it looked good." Isabelle said, smiling at me. I weighted out my options. Would Isabelle be mad that I was drawing her? or would she be happy about it?

I took one last look at the drawing, hoping it wasn't starting to look like Isabelle yet, but it did. I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do and handed Isabelle the sketch pad.

Her face was full of mixed expressions. Happy and confused.

"Its-its me!" Isabelle stuttered. I bit my lip and looked down at my pencils. I was nervous about what she was going to think. Did she like it? Or did she hate it and was annoyed that I was drawing her?

"Its amazing Clary! I never knew you could draw this good!" Isabelle shouted happily. I looked up shocked, and embarrassed, and then a huge smile escaped from my lips.

"Thank you Izzy." I reached over to Isabelle and took my sketch pad back.

"So what? Do I get to pose or something?" Isabelle said. She was really excited about it. I gave her a funny look and she laughed. I shook my head and continued to draw.

30 minutes later...

"So, what you doing Izzy?" I asked her as I sat next to her on the bed. She was still on the laptop and I just finished drawing.

Isabelle pointed to the screen. On there was a Chat. With someone called Jace.

I tilted my head to the side. Confused.

_Was this her brother? or was it step brother?_ I thought to myself. But then again, It must be easy to find 2 Jace's in New York.

"Its my step brother if your wondering. The look on your face says it all." Isabelle said amused. All I replied was "Oh..."

I looked at the chat and looked at their conversation.

_Izzy: How you doing?_

_Jace: There's no point in me answering that and you know it._

_Izzy: Jace, you need to sort yourself out. Your not being you anymore._

_Jace: And what does that mean? I'm perfectly fine._

_Izzy: No your not. Your something else. Please Jace, look at yourself from an outsider. You've changed from this. Dont let her change you._

_Jace. Shut up. Do NOT talk to me about her. _

_Izzy: See! You've become so defensive over it! Its not you Jace! _

_Jace: Whatever Isabelle. So, Did school go okay? Your not home so I assumed you'd been chatted up by some guy and they had taken you home. _

_Izzy: That's you Jace, not me. _

_Jace: Shut up. _

As nosey as I was, I realised that the conversation was to personal and intense for me to be snooping on. So I stopped reading and looked away.

"Hey, take the laptop. I need to go to the toilet." Isabelle said passing me the laptop. I looked at the screen to see the chat still up. Being the nosey person I am I wrote Hi.

_Izzy: Hi, This is Clary. I'm Isabelle's friend. So no. She's not with some random guy._

_Jace: ... Hi there. _

_Izzy: You okay?_

_Jace: I'm peachy what about you?_

_Izzy: sarcasm right? Let me guess... Your not okay at all. Your near tears and you hate life?_

_Jace: What are you? Some kind of mind reader? _

_Izzy: Nope lol. I'm a good guesser. _

_Jace: Well Clary. I'm starting to like you. You seem like someone who's actually funny and has my sense of humour. _

_Izzy: I wouldn't say that. I'm actually a very boring person who sits around all day drawing._

_Jace: Oh, you draw? _

_Izzy: Yeah I do. Its just a hobby. I wont make anything from it._

_Jace: If your good enough, I think you might. _

_Izzy: :) Thanks._

Just as I finished that sentence, Isabelle walked back through the door. She picked up the laptop from me and looked at the conversation.

She lifted one eyebrow and had a smirk on her face.

"So, you like Jace then?" Isabelle asked me.

I shook my head in denial. I didn't know the guy, how could I like him?

"A bit of advice Clary, If you ever meet him, Dont fall for him." She said seriously. I saw pain in her eyes. I nodded, not sure what else to do. It wasn't as if I was going to meet him though.

We both looked back at the conversation with Jace.

_Jace: Clary, Can I have your Msn email? (IM; Instant messenger) _

_Izzy: Yeah sure. _

I told Jace my email and then me and Isabelle said our goodbyes to him and logged out.

...

Isabelle left shortly after the conversation with Jace. I didn't bother questioning her about it though.

I grabbed my laptop, went downstairs, put on the TV on and sat down on the sofa. I opened my laptop and signed into Msn. **(A/N do I need to keep putting IM? I'm English so I use Msn. I know America uses IM or something Lol.)**

I saw something pop up from the corner.

_Request: JaceWayland(at) live .com **(A/N Stupid FanFic. I couldnt use the at button. :( ) **_

I hit accept and searched through my friends till I found Jace.

_Clary: Hey Isabelle's step brother :)_

I waited 5 minutes till I got a reply. It didn't bother me. I'm sure he had loads of different friends to talk to.

_Jace: Hey Art freak ;) _

I read his reply and laughed to myself. Shamefully, It was slightly true. I suppose I was an art freak.

_Clary: Lol. Thanks so much. *rolls eyes* _

_Jace: Ah, Sarcasm. How much I love you. _

_Clary: Wow, you have a problem. Your talking to yourself._

_Jace: ;) Very nice my sarcastic friend lol._

_Clary: I know right. So, Hows life?_

I knew it was a touchy subject for Jace from seeing the conversation he had with Isabelle, but I couldn't help myself.  
>I had to wait 5 minutes for a reply from him. I then regretted asking him. All I got was a simple Fine. He didn't even ask me.<p>

_Clary: What have you been up to today? _

I asked him changing the subject quickly.

_Jace: I've been in school. The usual. You?_

_Clary: Same. Except I met Isabelle today. She's so nice. _

_Jace: L.O.L. She is if you dont get on the wrong side of her. Believe me, I have and wow. I feared for my life. And NEVER eat anything she cooks. _

_Clary: Noted. Do not get on the wrong side of Isabelle. And what's wrong with her cooking?_

_Jace: Lets just say... You will end up ill for weeks if you eat it. Just trust me when I say dont eat her food._

I laughed to myself again at the warning Jace was giving me about Isabelle's cooking. It couldn't be that bad could it? Well, I didn't really want to find out.

_Clary: So, why did Isabelle move to the school here in Brooklyn? _

I was still nosey about it. I definitely wanted to hear his side of the story.

_Jace: I dont know._

I bet he did know. I bet he just didn't want to say it was because of him and his ex.

_Clary: Okay. _

We left the conversation at that. I didn't know whether or not we were going to talk anymore, but for now, it seemed that we clashed to much. We needed to get to know each other more before we could have a decent conversation.

**If you liked it, Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Trololololol. Hiii :) Here's the next chapter. Alot of you wanted me to write in Jace's POV so I did :) This is pretty much a cover of the last chapter, but in Jace's POV :D So I hope you like it! **

**(NOT PROOF READ!)**

**Songs that relate to this song. Listen to them all if you can :). It helps knowing how Jace feels :) **

**Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson  
>I Fell In Love Once - Chase Coy<br>****Turn Back The Time - Chase Coy  
><strong>**Dont Forget - Demi Lovato  
><strong>**These all apply to Jace and Aline. This is how Jace is feeling at the moment. **

**Breathe - Taylor Swift  
>This applies to how Aline feels towards Jace. Aline isn't the bad guy here guys lol. Well... She is for breaking up with Jace, but she's not a bitch. Aline's nice in this story :L. <strong>

**I shall add more songs that apply towards the story in later Chapters. **

**I was wondering... I'm English so I never got the letter that Jace wrote for Clary... So I was wondering if someone could write it up and send it to me? I'd be to thankful and I'd give a huge shout out to you or write a one shot about your favourite characters (TMI) in whatever situation you want? Please? ._.**

****ANYWHOO ENJOY THE CHAPTER XD**  
><strong>

**Jace POV.**

I started to pull up my trousers as Kaelie put on her Bra.

"I had fun. We should do it again." Kaelie winked. She also literally meant 'do it' again.

I rolled my eyes and continued to get dressed. When we were both dressed, I opened my bedroom door and walked out, Implying that Kaelie should get out. She grabbed her school bag and on the way, kissed my cheek.

I grumbled bye and wiped my cheek. Sure, she was good to have sex with, but I didn't exactly like her. In fact, I didn't like her at all. Call me a player, but that was how I was dealing with my breakup.

When I heard Kaelie close the door downstairs, I cleaned up my messy room and went to the computer to do some homework that was meant to be in yesterday.

Automatically, I signed into Msn and Facebook, but I didn't pay attention to them.

Starting my English homework, I tried to find inspiration to write. For the homework, we had to write about something that interested you and why you liked it.

I had nothing.

...

10 minutes later of doing nothing, a chat popped up from the corner of my screen. Isabelle.

_Izzy: How you doing?_

_Jace: There's no point in me answering that and you know it. _

I replied honestly. There really wasn't really a point. But she kept going at it.

_Izzy: Jace, you need to sort yourself out. Your not being you anymore._

_Jace: And what does that mean? I'm perfectly fine._

I was slightly insulted that Isabelle said I wasn't being myself.

_Izzy: No your not. Your something else. Please Jace, look at yourself from an outsider. You've changed from this. Dont let her change you._

_Jace. Shut up. Do NOT talk to me about her._

Then, I was angry at Isabelle for bringing.. 'her' up.

_Izzy: See! You've become so defensive over it! Its not you Jace!_

_Jace: Whatever Isabelle. So, Did school go okay? Your not home so I assumed you'd been chatted up by some guy and they had taken you home._

I put my anger into my reply.

_Izzy: That's you Jace, not me._

_Jace: Shut up._

Still feeling angry, I closed the chat and tried to get back to my homework.

I couldn't think of a single thing. But to help me procrastinate, Isabelle's chat popped up again.

_Izzy: Hi, This is Clary. I'm Isabelle's friend. So no. She's not with some random guy._

I chuckled at the fact this Clary girl saw what I said to Isabelle.

_Jace: ... Hi there._

_Izzy: You okay?_

_Jace: I'm peachy what about you?_

_Izzy: sarcasm right? Let me guess... Your not okay at all. Your near tears and you hate life?_

_Jace: What are you? Some kind of mind reader?_

_Izzy: Nope lol. I'm a good guesser._

_Jace: Well Clary. I'm starting to like you. You seem like someone who's actually funny and has my sense of humour._

_Izzy: I wouldn't say that. I'm actually a very boring person who sits around all day drawing._

_Jace: Oh, you draw?_

_Izzy: Yeah I do. Its just a hobby. I wont make anything from it._

_Jace: If your good enough, I think you might._

_Izzy: :) Thanks._

I smiled at the screen then realised I should really do my homework. Not that I wanted to. But since 'She' left me, my grades had gone way down hill. Maryse and Robert were not exactly happy when they found out.

I needed to get my grades back up.

Then, I thought about it. This Clary girl seemed like a nice girl. So, I asked for her email.

_Jace: Clary, Can I have your Msn email? _

_Izzy: Yeah sure. _

I got her email then started to think about what Clary looked like. There were loads of art freaks at my school but they were all nerdy. I couldn't imagine Clary to be the nerdy type, but I could be wrong.

After that, Isabelle and Clary didn't talk to me. Not that I cared. I spent most of my time trying to do homework and texting people.

Half an hour later, I added Clary on Msn and heard Isabelle walk through the front door.

A few seconds later, Clary said hello to me and Isabelle walked through the door.

"Jace, I know your talking to Clary now. But please, if you meet her, dont mess with her for your own selfish games. She's better then that." Isabelle said to me seriously. I looked at her and chuckled.

"What are you talking about? What would I ever do to her?" I said with disbelief.

"Come on Jace! You sleep around more then Sebastian does! And he's on the football team! He has a right too! But you... Its just not you." Isabelle looked sadly into my eyes. I avoided eye contact with her and started to shuffle in my seat.

"Whatever Izzy. I have English homework to do. Go away." I said harshly to her. She still had the sad look in her eyes as she walked away.

But before she left completely, she leant on the door frame and said, "You mean the homework that should have been done yesterday? This isn't you. You would have given that homework in on time. Your grades are terrible now. I mean, you can practically spell EDGE with your results."

Then, Isabelle just walked out my room, closing my door behind her.

I turned back to my computer to see what Clary had put.

_Clary: Hey Isabelle's step brother :)_

_Jace: Hey Art freak ;) _

I smiled inwardly to myself as I wrote it.

_Clary: Lol. Thanks so much. *rolls eyes*_

_Jace: Ah, Sarcasm. How much I love you._

_Clary: Wow, you have a problem. Your talking to yourself._

_Jace: ;) Very nice my sarcastic friend lol._

_Clary: I know right. So, Hows life?_

There's where I was stuck. "Hows life?" such a simple yet complicated question. I replied in the best and honest way I could.

_Jace: Fine._

_Clary: What have you been up to today?_

_Jace: I've been in school. The usual. You?_

_Clary: Same. Except I met Isabelle today. She's so nice._

I had to laugh at that part. Sure, Izzy was lovely when she wanted to be. When she was mad, you did not want to get in her way.

_Jace: L.O.L. She is if you dont get on the wrong side of her. Believe me, I have and wow. I feared for my life. And NEVER eat anything she cooks._

_Clary: Noted. Do not get on the wrong side of Isabelle. And what's wrong with her cooking?_

_Jace: Lets just say... You will end up ill for weeks if you eat it. Just trust me when I say dont eat her food._

At least I could say I warned her.

_Clary: So, why did Isabelle move to the school here in Brooklyn?_

It hurt thinking about all the reasons why Isabelle left. I knew one reason was because of me and 'her'. It was so blatantly obvious and it hurt me knowing I pushed Izzy away.

So I just replied,

_Jace: I dont know._

__Clary: Okay.__

That was the end of our conversation. Whether we were going to talk more I didnt know. But for now, I needed to know what I was going to write about for my English homework.

And then, I had an epiphany. I could write about Clary. Weird I know, but she was sarcastic-like me-, artistic, and a mind reader. Clary was the perfect thing to write about.

So I started writing.

"Tonight, I met a girl named Clary..." I started. and before I knew it, it was 1am and I had finished.

**I** **hope you enjoyed it. Please Review :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hellooo. A new chapter! but its a filler chapter so I apologise. Next chapter, things will happen! I promise! I just have to build up to it. So yeah, hope you like it! **

**(Not proof read)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare owns it all. **

Clary POV.

A week went by without anything happening. Homework was due in, we had to revise was exams coming up and just being plain lazy was the highlight of my week. I also had an argument with Simon about to was better. Classic Marvel Superman or DC Batman. I sided with Batman. I mean, he can kick-ass while being Human, however Superman was, well, not.

That argument lasted for the entire week, so to make a point, when I got home from school Friday night I changed my Msn name from Clary to "Clary - Batman FTW."

And Simon, being the guy he was, changed his name to Simon - Superman FTW. I had a feeling this was going to be an on going war. You could say that me and Simon were comic book nerds... And I had to admit we were, but it was fun.

...

_Simon - Superman FTW: Why wont you admit Superman pwns Batman?_

_Clary - Batman FTW: Because he doesn't! Batman pwns Superman as he is human and can still kickass. _

_Simon - Superman FTW: *sigh* _

I smirked at Simon's annoyance. Simon knew I was a stubborn person, I sometimes wondered why he put up with me.

_Jace: Batman is the best super hero. Hands down._

I blinked from surprise of Jace's chat coming up.

_Clary - Batman FTW: Oh, you like Batman? I never thought you'd be a comic book fan. _

_Jace: Well you dont really know me. So its not shocking you dont. _

Jace did have a valid point. I didn't know him. All I knew about him was that he was Isabelle's step brother.

_Clary - Batman FTW: You're right. So you admit Batman's better then Superman?_

I was so going to rub it in Simon's face that someone else agreed with me. 2 against 1.

_Jace: Hell yeah. _

__Clary - Batman FTW: Thank you! Someone agree's with me! Isabelle took Simon's side. Its so obvious they like each other. Simon was practically drooling when he first met Iz. __

I tried to hide my that fact I was annoyed at it. Simon was never really that interested in looking for a girlfriend before now.

_Jace: Well my opinion is far better then Isabelle's. And I have no idea what Simon looks like so I cant judge him or Isabelle yet :P_

Thinking about it, I went through my documents and found a picture of me, Simon and Isabelle. I copied it and sent the file to Jace.

After a couple of minutes he replied.

_Jace: You're the short ginger one?_

I sighed, knowing something like that was going to be said, and replied to him.

_Clary - Batman FTW: I'm sorry I am not a super model. (sarcasm included in that) -_-_

Jace: No, dont be sorry. You're cute. But Simon's a nerd.

_Clary - Batman FTW: Hey! Simon may look like a nerd, but he's the sweetest boy you'd ever meet. Dont judge him when you dont even know him._

I was always defencive of Simon. I sometimes didn't understand how he took it so lightly when people said that to him. And for that I respected him. He liked who he was and he was not going to change for anybody.

_Jace: Well, he does look like a nerd. So do you actually, but on you it works._

__Clary - Batman FTW: Is that mean't to be a insult or a compliment?__

_Jace: What do you think? _

__Clary - Batman FTW: I dont know! That's why I asked!__

Why was Jace such a difficult person?

_Jace: I suppose its both... But you can take it either way you would like too._

Jace was becoming annoying. I understand he was dealing with a break up, but really. If he was normally like this in person, I would have slapped him.

_Clary - Batman FTW: You are so annoying._

_Jace: You love it ;)_

__Clary - Batman FTW: Ugh. -_-__

_Jace: ;)_

Minimising Jace's chat, I looked at Simon's. He hadn't replied. I sighed and went back to Jace's.

__Clary - Batman FTW: I dont know what you look like. Am I aloud to see a picture?__

I asked curiously. I really didn't know what to expect.

Jace: Sure. But I warn you... Im extremely attractive ;)

__Clary - Batman FTW:... Suuuure.__

...

I got the file and opened it. When I said I didn't know what to expect I was right.

He was somewhat... Beautiful.

In the picture, his arm was around Isabelle's shoulder and she was smiling the smile that made me envy her. Looked again at it, I saw Isabelle's arm around some guy who looked shockingly alike her. Except his eyes were blue, not dark. That must have been Alec her brother.

I looked at Jace again to see he had amazing golden eyes and bright blonde hair hair. I had to him.

__Clary - Batman FTW: Did you edit it at all? Your eyes are so golden. __

I had to ask. It almost didn't seem possible for them to be like that.

_Jace: No I didn't. I am just that attractive._

I rolled my eyes. He had a big ego.

__Clary - Batman FTW: Your ego is huge.__

_Jace: Hey, dont judge me because I'm hot. _

I didn't deny that he wasn't. Because he really was. But telling him that would make his ego 10 times bigger.

______Clary - Batman FTW:____ You're not that bad looking admittedly. __

__Jace: NOT THAT BAD LOOKING! I'm gorgeous and you know it! ;) __

____Clary - Batman FTW: Keep telling yourself that.____

__Jace: I will. __

Looking back at the image of Jace, I knew I had to draw him. I put my laptop on the floor and grabbed my sketchpad and pencils and started drawing.

...

After an hour, I had to stop. The drawing just wasn't looking right. Jace's arm was looking like an eggplant. I ripped out the drawing and crumpled it up in a ball and threw it in the bin.

Jace was so hard to draw. Isabelle was easy.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. I sat back up and picked up my abandoned laptop off the floor.

I opened it up to find messages from Jace, Simon and Isabelle. I maximised Jace's and say what he had wrote.

_Jace: So, how old are you?_

_____Clary - Batman FTW: 16. I turn 17 next sunday :D_____

_____Jace: Oh cool._

_____Clary - Batman FTW: How about you?_____

_____Jace: 17. 18 next year._

_____Clary - Batman FTW: Cool._____

_____Jace: What's your favourite food?_

_____Clary - Batman FTW: What is this? Question time? Lol._____

_____Jace: Just answer Lol._____

_________Clary - Batman FTW: Pizza & Pasta... That sort of stuff. _________

_________Jace: Pizza._____

_________Clary - Batman FTW: Shocking lol. What sort of music do you like?_________

_________Jace: I'm not a big fan of Music honestly. But when I do listen to music its normally me playing piano. _________

_____________Clary - Batman FTW: Oh wow. Do you write your own music then?_____________

_____________Jace: Yeah I do. What about you?_________

_____Clary - Batman FTW: I like everything. But mainly I like Alternative. _____

_____Jace: Do you like Justin Bieber? O_O_

_____Clary - Batman FTW: Not really. I dont like him but I dont hate him either. _____

_____Jace: Ugh. Cant stand him._

_____Clary - Batman FTW: *rolls eyes*_____

_____Jace: I have to go, but Clary, You are an extremely pretty girl. I'd love to meet you._

And with that, he went offline and I was left shocked. Jace was a mystery. And I wanted to know him more...

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter :) I would like to say a big thankyou to waystoliveforever777 for beta(ing) this chapter :) I am very happy with the way it turned out :D So yeah, Go check out waystoliveforever777's stories as well :) (Note to self: You use smileys to much -_-) **

**ENJOY!**

"Isabelle... Am I ever going to meet your family?" And by family I meant Jace.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know it mattered so much to you."

It didn't... But at the same time It did. I wanted to meet this Jace. He was a very interesting person. I HAD to meet him.

"You've met my family... Just thought it might be nice to meet yours." I said slowly. Isabelle smirked and flicked her hair back.

"Well, it's your birthday on Sunday right? Well, why don't you come to mine and then we go out to one of my favorite clubs?" Isabelle seemed so excited about it too. I couldn't say no... but, it wasn't me. I was not the type of girl to go to a club all night, get smashed then get off with some random guy. That was Isabelle's job.

I smiled anyway. "Sounds great! Thank you!" I said and hugged her. She seemed happy enough.

"Okay, so, let me call my mother now and arrange it." Isabelle said, taking out her phone. While she was on the phone, I heard a lot of "Uh-huhs." and "Nu-ughs." I was worried. I didn't have anything else to do for my birthday and I wanted to meet her family. I hoped it was okay by her mother.

Isabelle tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts and smiled.

"It's all set! You're coming into the City on Saturday then we are going clubbing during the night then you're staying round mine!" She said excitedly. I had to admit, I matched her excitement exactly. This might be one of the best birthdays ever.

...

As Isabelle and I walked home, we started to arrange the whole weekend. It then even came to clothes, in which I wasn't interested in. I was happy with Jeans and a t-shirt. But to Isabelle's standards they were not enough.

Isabelle told me I had no control over the clothes I wore that night. I was under her control. Make-up included.

I didn't doubt Izzy's skills, but it was mind bothering as I had no idea what she was going to put me in.

"I'll talk to you about the weekend later! I have to go find Simon and get homework from him. I forgot to do my Math homework and it's in Tomorrow." Isabelle said and hugged me. I walked her to my front door and waved one last time before closing it.

I sighed and walked into my kitchen to get food. Luke and Mum really needed to go shopping. There was nothing in the house. In my quest for food, I climbed on the side board and opened the cupboard door and looked on the top shelf for anything edible. I found some pot noodles from 2001 and moldy Nutella. I scrunched up my nose and closed the door.

Then suddenly, I heard something move behind me. I jumped and slipped off the sideboard and into the air. But before I could hit solid ground, I hit strong, warm arms. I opened my eyes to find Luke holding me and looking down at me with shock and worry in his eyes.

I gave him a faint smile and he put me down.

"What on earth were you doing?" He said frantically. I looked down at the floor and whispered, "Looking for food..."

He sighed and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Clarissa, please don't climb on the side boards again. You could seriously injure yourself if you fall."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you for catching me."

Luke smiled back, nodded once and continued to make himself a coffee.

"Would you like one too?" Luke asked me. I nodded and sat on the side board, very carefully, and waited for the kettle to heat up.

...

I sat on the sofa opposite Luke and we drank our coffees in silence. I decided this might be a good time to talk to him about my birthday.

"Luke, for my birthday Izzy and I decided that it would be fun if I go into the city and stay round hers for the weekend." I said. I looked at his face to see shock. Whether that was a good thing I did not know.

"I think it would be best if you talked to your mother about that. You know how she is." He chuckled. I grinned and nodded.

We finished our coffee in silence and I went to my room to do homework. Like Isabelle, I needed to do Math's homework.

I picked up my books and turned on my laptop. As I was still a teenager, I spent most of my time on a laptop. Even when I had to do homework.

_Izzy: CLARY! I have sorted your birthday out perfectly._

_Clary - Batman FTW: Seriously? Wow Izzy! Thank you!_

_Izzy: No problemo :)_

_Clary - Batman FTW: This weekend is going to be awesome!_

_Izzy: Oh I know lol. And you get to meet my family like you wanted. I said to them that we should have lunch together with you. My mum said yes so it's all sorted :D_

I smiled at the arrangements and clicked on Jaces chat.

_Clary - Batman FTW: You're meeting me on Saturday._

_Jace: I know. I'm not sure whether do be happy or sad about that ;)_

_Clary - Batman FTW: Hey! Don't be rude._

_Jace: I'm kidding! I'm excited to see you. We've talked to each other every day for the past couple weeks. It would be nice to see the face behind our conversations._

_Clary - Batman FTW: Ditto. We get to spent lunch together, then me and Izzy are going clubbing._

_Jace: Oh, so you are a clubbing type of girl. Wouldn't of known that from the picture you sent me. You seem like a cute nerd who sits at home all day doing nothing._

_Clary - Batman FTW: Yeah well, you can't judge me from a pic- Wait... Did you just say I was cute?_

I was shocked. Jace, the hot, good looking guy that was also Isabelle's brother, called me cute? What? I didn't think I was cute... I was just, Clary. Same old boring Clary who entered art competitions and went to art classes.

_Jace: Indeed I did. Why do girls find it so shocking when I say they are either cute or hot? I thought it was a compliment._

_Clary - Batman FTW: It is a compliment... It's just weird. I've never really been called cute before. Or hot, fit or sexy._

_Jace: Hmm. Well, you would have thought someone might have. Either way, you are cute._

_Clary - Batman FTW: Thank you. Really :)_

_Jace: And this is why I want to meet you so badly. I want to see what you're really like_.

I had to agree with Jace. I wanted to see what he was like in real life. Was he always this forward?

_Clary - Batman FTW: Same actually. I guess we'll find out Saturday :)_

_Jace: Indeed we will._

_Clary - Batman FTW: Well, I need to go. Math homework isn't going to do its self. Talk to you tomorrow x_

I signed out and opened my ITunes to put on some music.

I finished my homework with great timing. Dinner was on the table when I walked downstairs. Takeout pizza obviously, as Luke couldn't cook and mum was out at an art convention till tomorrow. Not that I minded. I was happy my mum was doing something with her life instead of being at home all the time. And, I really liked Pizza when she wasn't here.

I ate my dinner with Luke happily. We had a good conversation till I decided I'd go to sleep at a decent hour for once and get ready for school tomorrow. Monday's were always so horrible.

And while I drifted off to sleep, I thought about the weekend and how awesome it was going to be. Because hey, I was going to meet Jace... and I was extremely excited.

**Hope you liked it. Review please? :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG I FINISHED IT! FINALLY! GAH! I spent AGES on this you dont understand! :L But yeah, I hope you like it :)  
><strong>

**(Ohhh, I have started writing a new story called 'In Love With My Bestfriends, Sisters Boyfriend'. So go check it out please? :D) **

**P.S: You can find all the clothes used in this chapter on my profile! Only the girls tho. Not enough time to find the guys. AND I only used the Abercrombie stuff because I was on the website to check the spelling :L I do not like this clothing and I would never wear it. #Justsaying.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS OR CHARACTERS D:**

**warning: Not proof read. Sorry for any mistakes. I've has a busy few weeks.**

I started packing my clothes for the weekend in my old, trustworthy backpack. I was so excited I was almost shaking.

That was almost classed as sad right? No one should be this excited to meeting a guy they met over the internet. Even if that guy was your bestfriends step-brother and was attractive.

Trying to contain my excitement, I continued packing my things. Thankfully my mum had said yes to letting me go out. Normally, she wasn't this nice. She was a lot more strict, but in a good way. It showed that she cared.

I walked into my small bathroom and picked up my toothbrush. My mind kept running clips of what mine and Jace's first meeting was going to be like. Some were good, some were not. But it hadn't even happened yet and my mind was all over the place.

I turned the tap on, pored water into my hands and splashed it over my face. Luckily, I didn't wear Make-up so I didn't need to be careful of that. But the water helped me keep my mind on reality.

I then felt a vibration on my leg and realised someone was calling me. I flipped open my phone and said Hello.

"Clary! I'm nearly at your house, I just wanted to ask, What coffee do you want?" Isabelle surprised me.

"Izzy, are you at Starbucks?" I asked as I could hear people talking in the background.

"Yes I am. And Im near the counter, So hurry and tell me what you want." She demanded.

"Black with sugar please." I replied. I smiled at my best friends thoughtfulness.

"Okay! Be at your house in 10!" She ended the call and left me to chuckle to myself.

...

I put my backpack against the wall and brushed through my knotty, curly hair quickly just as Isabelle arrived.

She walked towards me and gave me my coffee.

"Thanks Izzy." I took a sip of the delicious coffee and smiled.

"Of course I did! It's your birthday weekend." Isabelle said, smiling. "Now, come on. Lets go get on the subway to go to mine."** (A/N: Is it subway? In London its called the underground... Dont judge me if i'm stupid.) **

I nodded happily and picked up my backpack.

...

We arrived 30 minutes later at her house. Well... It wasn't really a house. It definitely didn't look like a typical home. It looked more like a church then anything.

I decided to shake it off my mind and focus on other things like meeting Jace...

Omg. Meeting Jace!

I looked down at myself to see I wasn't in anything too special. I needed to change into something nicer for lunch.

"Isabelle, we're going to change for lunch right?" I asked quickly. She looked at me and laughed.

"Duh! I'm not going to let you wear that! I have clothes sorted out for you already." She smiled. Was that a good thing? Izzy will always be Izzy.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. We walked down a dark hallway to an elevator.

"This is how we get to the rooms. This is just the downstairs." Isabelle commented.

"Oh..." Was all I replied. The elevator arrived shortly after. We got in and started to talk about school and our social life. Before we knew it, the doors had opened on the next floor and it lead onto another long corridor. We got out the elevator and walked down the hallway.

Isabelle stopped us at a door, her door I would imagine, and opened it.

The whole room was covered in clothes. Everywhere you turned, there was more clothes! I was shocked by how many clothes she had. And to make it even more surprising, they were all designer labels! Superdry, Abercrombie & Fitch, Jack Wills and more. **(A/N: Please note: I don't like nor wear these designer labels so if the name is wrong, I'm sorry.)**

I picked up a small dress that was lying on the bed and held it up.

"That's what you're wearing tonight for the club." Isabelle's voice cut through the silence. I jumped and gave a shaky laugh. She couldn't be serious. This thing wouldn't even reach the top of my thighs...

"You can not be serious. This things tiny!" I shouted unevenly.

Isabelle laughed and spoke, "Come on Clary. There are far worse things I could have put you in."

I bet there were and I didn't want to find out what.

"So, the clothes on the chair are our clothes for lunch." She said, pointing to the chair. I walked over to it and found a cute little blue and white striped vest top with little flowers on the front around the neck and a white skirt with netting type fabric around the bottom.

Next to the chair I found some ballet shoes and high heels. The ballet shoes were for me obviously.

I picked it all up and walked to Izzy's bathroom to change.

...

I walked out the bathroom and Isabelle smiled. That must have mean't I looked good. To check that out for myself, I found the mirror covered with a piece of cloth.

"You can't look till I've done your make-up." Isabelle smiled evilly. I sighed, knowing this was coming and tried to get myself out of it.

"Isabelle, come on, you know I dont do Make-up. I look better natural..." I started but Isabelle was only getting closer to me with the eyeliner.

Half an hour later, Isabelle took the cloth off of the mirror and let me look at myself.

I looked... Different. Very different.

I had light green smoky eyes, which made my eye's stand out. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not though. I was not used to "Make-up Clary". I never use make-up, so I had no idea what I looked like with it on.

"Wow Iz... I look so different." I said to her. She chuckled and nodded.

"You look _good_! Not that you didn't before but you look even better now." Isabelle said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and looked back in the mirror. It was a shock to look at myself and feel... Pretty.

"Come on Clary! It's almost time for lunch." Izzy said. And then, I became nervous. Did I have feeling for this guy already? You dont become nervous to meeting someone you met on the internet... We hadn't even talked properly, Yet, I found myself getting more and more nervous with each step I took.

"Ha, are you nervous?" Isabelle asked me with a smile on her face. I looked down at my feet and tried to hid my blush.

"Aww, its okay. My family aren't that scary." She said with a wink. Should I be scared?

...

We entered a huge room with a long rectangular table with chairs around it. Sitting around the table was a well built man with dark hair. That must have been Robert. There was a women with dark hair again sitting at the end of the table. That must have been Maryse. I saw Alec sitting there and next to him I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

Jace.

He was very well built, with golden hair and bright gold eyes... That were looking directly at me. I blushed at looked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

"Guys, this is Clary!" Isabelle announced cheerfully to her family. I smiled at them and gave a small wave. Her family stood up from the table and came up to me one by one and shacked my hand.

Then it got to Jace.

"Its nice to finally meet you_." _He whispered in my ear. I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks. I looked up at him and caught his eyes. They were more golden in real life... I couldn't look away from them.

I heard someone cough so I managed to look away from Jace and see Isabelle smirking at me. I gave her a 'What?' expression and followed her to the table and sat next to her. Jace decided to sit in front of me, making me feel more self-concious then ever.

"So Clary, I heard you like to draw?" Maryse asked me. I looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Aw, how nice. I'd love to see some of your work." She said to me. I smiled once again and nodded.

"Oooh! Clary drew me! She gave it to me after she was finished with it because I thought it was amazing. Let me go get it from my room." Isabelle said. I looked at her in horror but she dismissed it.

I put on a forced smile and said, "It's not very good..."

"I'm sure it's amazing. You know, as you are an art freak." Said Jace. He even gave me a wink. I looked at him in shock and giggled.

Since when did I giggle over a guy?

Isabelle walked back in carrying the old paper I handed her a few weeks ago. I handed it to Maryse and I saw her eyes widen with surprise.

"Clary, by any chance, is your mother Jocelyn Fairchild?" Maryse said carefully.

"Um... Yes." I replied look at my drawing.

"I thought I recognised the style of drawing. It is very well done Clary." She said to me.

I smiled but said nothing. Maryse handed it around the table and it reached Jace. His eyes lit up.

"You're an amazing artist. I was right about you." He said. I looked down in embarrassment and grinned.

"Now, should we eat?" Maryse asked. We all nodded, letting our stomachs take over.

...

All through lunch, I could not keep my eyes off Jace. His golden eyes wouldn't stop looking at me either. Something was intriguing about him. I wanted to just sit here for hours and stare deep in his eyes.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I use the restroom?" I asked politely.

"Of course you may. Jace, would you like to show her the way?" Maryse said. I looked at Jace with my mouth slightly open. I got to spend time with Jace alone.

"Sure." Jace said and got up. I followed him out the room and into the long hallway.

"Wow. So you're Clary. I expected you to be bigger somehow." He said down to me. I scowled and glared at him.

"Just because I'm 5'2 does not mean you can be rude to me." I said up to him.

He chuckled and shacked his head slightly.

"You sure you're 5'2? I could have sworn you are like... 5 foot." Jace said, being the rude guy I knew him to be.

"I'm funsize. Now shut up." I said, not to nicely.

He laughed and stopped outside a door. The bathroom.

"Thanks..." I said. I opened the door and went in.

I did my business and exited through the door. Jace was there, leaning against the wall staring into space.

"Ready to leave?" I asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He nodded and walked on.

We didn't talk for half of the way back to the dining room.

Then, one minute I was walking, the next I was falling onto the ground. But, before I hit the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, leaning me against a wall so I didn't lose my balance again.

I could feel the heat running up my to my cheeks when I looked up to find Jace's face no more then 2 inches away from my face. I could feel his hot breath tickle my cheeks.

"You're beautiful when you blush." Jace whispered. This only made me blush more. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"But then again, you're always beautiful. I cant wait for tonight." He said and moved away. He gave me a grin and walked down the hallway to the dining room. Making me want more.

**Review please? :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Im soooooooooooo sorry this is late! It's the summer holidays now so I have loads more time to update! :D I hope you like it!  
>WARNING: this chapter is a bit more... Sexual then all my other chapters. Nothing too bad happens, but I just thought I'd warn you :) <strong>

**(Not very well proof read :L) **

**"How could I try to describe in sentences, that I can't believe a girl like you exists..." Picturesque - Chase Coy. **

**Jace POV.**

What am I doing? I can't get caught into liking someone again. Not this soon. Wasn't this all a little ridiculous? Liking a girl I only just met?

I walked into the dining room and sat back at my seat with a sigh. Alec and Isabelle lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked me. I shrugged and dug into dessert. Chocolate cake was the best dessert ever.

I heard the door open and saw Clary enter. She looked like she was blushing and had a very happy face on. To be honest, who couldn't resist me? I was hot and sexy and everyone knew it. Including Clary.

She sat in front of me and smiled at me. _Clary has a very pretty smile... _I thought to myself. _Wait, dont do this to yourself Jace. Remember what happened with... Aline?_ It almost hurt thinking about her.

I looked back at Clary, who was eating her dessert while laughing with Isabelle, and thought about her beautiful red hair, pretty face full of freckles and her deep green eyes.

I think I was actually starting to like this girl... And I had only known her a few hours. What an interesting experience this was going to be.

Lunch finished and Clary was left with me while Isabelle spoke to Maryse about the club we were going to tonight.

She stood there, awkwardly as I lent against the wall and smirked. She was definitely something.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me forever?" She asked me. This only made me smile more.

"No, of course not. Although, I wouldn't mind as you're are a very pretty girl." I winked at her and walked over to her.

She blinked with a shocked face and looked at me. I gave her a genuine smile and lent on the wall next to her. I could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I have to admit. You are everything you made out to be. You're arty, pretty and most definitely ginger." I said softly into her ear.

I felt her shiver a little bit.

"S-same as you." Clary stuttered. I grinned at her.

Before I could continue with my fun, Isabelle came running down the hall telling Clary she needed to go into her room to get ready for tonight.

Looks like tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

**Clary's P.O.V. (Sorry, I just wanted this bit to be in her mind :L I hate it when authors do this tho, so this is the only time I'm going to change POV in a chapter :))**

Isabelle dragged me to her room, which was still a mess. How she managed to find thing in here I didn't know. She made me sit down on her bed and she grabbed her massive bag full of make-up.

"Here's a make-up wipe. Wipe your face clean of all the make-up you have on right now." Isabelle said to me as she handed me the wipe. I walked up to the mirror and cleaned my face until there was no trace of make-up being there in the first place. "Great! Now, sit back on the bed so I can start your make-up for tonight!"

I saw that Isabelle had an entire table full of the stuff. I sighed and sat down in front of Izzy. She started straight away and in this time, I spent my time thinking about Jace.

What was I mean't to do? I think I was starting to really like this guy and I'd only known him for a few hours. He was just perfect. Perfect blonde hair, perfect golden eyes and obviously had a great body... Although, I shouldn't be thinking about that.

But... How did he feel about me? Over Msn, It felt like we connected a lot... Maybe more then 2 people should that don't know each other. But in the month that I've known him, I felt as if I knew everything about him. Of course I didn't but it felt like it.

"Clary, you can open your eyes now." Isabelle said with a smile, proud of her work. I blinked a few times and stood up, walking to the mirror.

"Oh no you don't." Isabelle said, directing me back to the bed. "What? why can't I look?" I questioned her. She grinned and shook her head.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Isabelle handed me the dress and showed me the bathroom for be to get dressed.

I put on the dress and gasped. It was a tight dress. Showed of my curves for sure. Did I want to go to a club in this? I wasn't sure, but I kind of wanted to see Jace's face when he saw me in this.

I smiled at the thought and walked out of the bathroom. Isabelle stood there with a pair of high heels in her hand. They were platform's. Isabelle actually thought I was going to be able to walk in them.

"Try them before you start judging them." Isabelle smirked. I sighed and put them on. They were awfully high.

I stood up and tried to walk in them. Honestly, they weren't that bad...

"Now you may look in the mirror." She said. I took a step forward and looked at myself.

No words could describe it. I... Wasn't myself, that was for sure. I looked good, no doubt about it. Isabelle had done an amazing job on me.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily. I had a huge smile on my face too.

"Yay! You like it!" Isabelle shouted happily as well. We both started giggling and Isabelle spent time getting ready.

...

2 hours later, Isabelle and I walked down the hallway to meet the guys. Becoming more and more nervous, I kept asking Isabelle how I looked.

"You look hot. And you know what? At the club, give it your all because you can _so_ pull it off." Isabelle told me. I smiled and blushed.

I saw the guys outside the library and I looked at Jace. He was wearing dark, slightly skinny, jeans and a dark blue button down top. He looked sexy alright.

His eyes widened when he saw me. This only made me blush more then I was before.

"Wow Clary... You look amazing!" He said and a grin on his face.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"I should hope so too. The amount of effort I put into my outfit tonight. Took me more then 5 minutes." He said, full of sarcasm. I laughed and looked at him. He was the most good looking guy I had ever met.

He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down. I heard Jace chuckle to himself.

"Okay guys. Let go." Isabelle said to all of us.

...

The club was crazy. I think I had atleast got touched up 4 times tonight by 4 different men. I sighed and went to the bar, were Jace was, talking to some slut of a girl... Wait, was I jealous? No. I couldn't be. I didn't know the guy...

But yet, I had this angry sort of feeling going through me. Oh Clary. Calm down.

I walked up to the bar and asked for a martini. The bartender didn't say a word when we saw my cleavage. He smiled to himself and started making it for me.

I lent on the bar and looked around. Isabelle was happily dancing there with guys circling around her, trying to dance with her.

"Your drink." The bartender said to me with a flirtatious smile. I gave him one back and began to pull my money out of my purse. "Don't worry about it. Its on the house." He winked.

I smiled at him and took a sip of my drink. It was strong, but definitely gave me the boost I needed. I could tell this was going to start to make me tipsy. I was a big light-weight like that.

Once I finished my drink, I put it down on the bar and smiled at the bartender.

"I get off in 5 minutes. Think you can wait for me?" He said to me. He wasn't a bad looking guy at all. He was young, dark hair and had an angelic face. Nothing like Jace's, but he was definitely good looking.

"Sure." I replied and ordered another drink. A martini again. By the time I had finished it, my vision was becoming blurry at the edges. Nothing I couldn't handle.

A few minutes later, the bartender came out from behind the bar and held out his hand to me. I giggled at it and took it. He lead me to the dance floor just as a slow song came one. I smiled and put my arms around his neck, as he put his hands just above my hips.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Clary. And you?"

"Sebastian. Clary's a pretty name for a pretty girl." I grinned at what he said and we continued to dance.

3 drinks later and I was really out of it. I was still with Sebastian and I caught a glimps of Jace's face. It was full of anger and jealousy. For some reason, this made me feel... happy. Knowing Jace wanted me.

Sebastian and I danced for most of the night. Having a laugh and flirting like hell. But because I had alcohol in my system, it was making me alot more confident then I would have been in real life.

We were near the corner of the club and we were all over each other. He was sitting on a chair and I was sitting on him, facing him with my legs wrapped around him and the chair.

I wasn't normally this much of a player, but once again, I was going to blame the alcohol.

It was when his hand started to slip up my dress that I was brought back into reality.

I pushed his hand away but he just continued to try to get his hand up my dress.

Honestly, I was not in a good state of mind. I tried, I honestly did, but it wasn't much use. He was about to pull down my knickers if it wasn't for someone pulling me off of him. **(A/N: Knickers is Panties I think, in American books. But I am British so I shall call it by the name I know it to be :))**

I tripped over my feet and stumbled. I was horrifically drunk.

"Whaaaaa-Why'd you do that?" I slurred over my words. Jace gave me a very angry look. I closed my mouth and tried to stand still and not fall over.

"Clary, go find Isabelle before I take you home right now." I blinked at how angry his voice was. But I nodded anyway and pushed through the crowd to find her.

She was surrounded by guys. I got through them all and grabbed onto her arm.

"Izzzzzzyyyyy, Jace told me to get yooouuuu." I said, or well, tried to.

"Whoa Clary! How much have you drunk?" She asked me with a shocked tone. I giggled and bounced on my feet. "Only a few drinks..."

"Where's Jace?" Isabelle ignored all the guys and held my hand.

I pointed in the direction in which I came and she pulled me along with her. What I saw was... scary.

Jace and was fighting with that Sebastian guy and honestly, Jace was winning. Sure, he had a bloody nose but Sebastian was much worse.

"What's your problem dude? We were just having fun!" Sebastian shouted at Jace as he was towering over him.

"Having fun? You were taking advantage of a drunk girl!" Jace screamed back. I blinked a few times to understand what was _really_ going on. My vision was so blurry and everything was doubled.

"Whatever man! I was only having fun!" He replied. It wasn't the right thing to have said as Jace punched him in the jaw.

Isabelle grabbed Jace off of Sebastian and pushed him to the bar. I followed them and tried to sit on a stool but I missed and I was sent flying to the floor. The only thing I could do was laugh. Jace stared down at me with an angry expression and Isabelle sighed.

"Lets just get her home okay?" Isabelle said. Jace nodded and picked me up in his arms.

"Ermmm... I think I'm going to be sick..." I said and puked all over the ground.

...

When we got home Jace put me on his bed. I was tired enough to sleep right there.

"Oh no you don't. You're drinking loads of water and you're taking a shower before you go to bed. You'll have a hangover in the morning otherwise." Jace said, clearly he knew all about this.

I nodded and sat up on the bed. Jace handed me a bottle of water and made sure I drank it. I was starting to sober up a little. He made me drink 2 more bottles of water before talking to me.

"What do you think you were doing at the club?" He asked me, knowing I was sober enough to answer.

"I don't know. I was having fun." I said honestly. But I couldn't even remember most of the night. Including what I was doing with that guy.

"Do you even remember what happened?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Because you dont remember, I'm not going to tell you. But it wasn't something I would have thought you'd be doing. Even with alcohol in your system." He continued.

"That was my problem. It was the alcohol. I wouldn't have done whatever I did if I hadn't had drunk." I replied and looked down at my hands. I was still abit drunk, but I knew right and wrong by this point.

"Clary," Jace's voice softened, "God, I shouldn't be doing this..." He whispered to himself.

"What?" I said, looking up at him. Before I could do anything, he kissed me. Wow. I did not expect this.

Kissing him was amazing. It was nothing like kissing anyone else. I moved my hands into this golden hair and made the kiss deeper. I felt his hand skim my skin at the bottom of my dress. I shivered a tiny bit.

He pulled away for air and started kissing down my jaw and my neck, so I took this as a chance to try to unbutton his shirt. It was a lot harder then I thought it might be.

He started to kiss me again and chuckled against my mouth. He helped me unbutton his shirt and pulled it off. I felt his hand go behind me back to unzip my dress. I wiggled out of it and I glided my hand down this bare chest and over his 6 pack. Well, I honestly didn't expect him not to have one.

The cold air around me made me shiver. Then his hand behind me and unclasped my bra.

Well, this was definitely going to be an interesting and fun night...

**Review please? :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**2 updates in one day? :O You guys are so lucky :L **

**Okay, So I know I only updated this morning... (I updated at 1am xD I was bored and had nothing else to do.) but its now 7.26pm and I thought I'd update again. This chapter is a MUST so I needed to upload it soon. And I told you! Summer holidays = Quicker updates :D **

**So thankyou to everyone who's reviewed, Favorited the story and story alerted it. Means a lot to me :) **

_**Unforgivable - Christina Grimmie**_. **- This song is going to give you a little bit of a spoiler as to what happens in the rest of the story. I'm not telling you who its about or anything, but I want you (ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! If you dont want to find out the spoiler dont worry about it :)) to listen to it and tell me what you think is going to happen :) **

**I hope you like it!**

I woke up to someone playing with my hair. My eyes fluttered open and I turned over to see Jace smiling at me.

"Good morning." He said and kissed me. Hmm... I could get used to this. But it kind of hit me. I'd lost my virginity to Jace, AKA, a guy I'd known the a few hours. What shocked me was that I didn't care. I think I was starting to fall for Jace Lightwood.

"Good morning." I replied. I was still sleepy but I kept my eyes open to look at Jace. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It felt nice. He was warm. I snuggled into him and smiled.

"You know, I shouldn't have done this. You were still drunk, so I'm being hypercritical huh?" Jace spoke softly. I looked up to his face and gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"I beat that guy up at the Club for talking advantage of you because you were drunk, but that's exactly what I've just done isn't it?" He released his arm from around my waist and lied on his back.

"Jace, I dont regret sleeping with you. I was sober enough by this time to know what I was doing. It's not your fault." I replied. Why was he blaming himself for this?

"It sure feels like my fault though." He whispered. I leaned over so I was looked down at him and kissed him. He didn't respond right away, but then he moved his hand to the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"JACE! CLARY! Get the hell out of bed right now!" I heard Isabelle's voice booming through the door. I jumped back and held the blanket over my chest.

I gave him a look which said, "What the hell do we do?" He, of course, shrugged his shoulders and gave me a smirk. I frowned at him so he went into his chest of draws next to him and pulled out a top. He threw it at me and I put it on. It was big on me, which was a good thing in this current situation.

I got out of bed and picked up all my clothes and opened the door to find Isabelle half way through knocking on the door.

"Wha-" she cut off when she saw I was in Jace's top and he was still in bed. She raised an eyebrow and pulled me out the door.

"Izzy! You do realise I am completely naked underneath this top right?" I said frantically. Isabelle didn't say a thing and just continued to drag me down the hallway into her room.

She slammed her door and started pacing up and down the room. "Isabelle, why are you so mad?" I asked her.

"BECAUSE-" she breathed and tried to calm down, "because you had sex with Jace. You done the one thing I asked you not to do." Her voice was a scary quiet tone.

"Izzy..." I was lost for words. She was so upset over it and I didn't understand why.

"Clary, come sit down a second." Isabelle patted the bed next to her. I done as I was told and waited for her to explain.

"Jace... Jace is a player, Clary. Now that he's done what he wants with you, you're nothing to him. When you go home later, do you think he's going to care? He's wont. So I think you should just leave him alone now." Isabelle said. She was my best friend, I trusted her, but it hurt. I wanted to believe Jace actually liked me... But I started to doubt it when I remembered his past.

I remembered him being depressed over Aline and him sleeping with all of those girls... and I started to cry. How pathetic. I was crying over a guy who wasn't worth my tears.

Isabelle held me and stroked my hair until I stopped crying.

"Come on Clary. Get changed and we'll go get breakfast." She said. I nodded and grabbed my backpack.

...

Isabelle did my make-up again for me, but she made it more natural then over the top.

"We're going to go to Taki's and discuss this, okay?" Isabelle said to me and smiled. I nodded and we walked down the hallway to the front door.

We entered the cold New york street and found a taxi.

"How're you feeling?" Isabelle asked me with a friendly smile on her face. I sighed and replied, "Better. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I thought he actually liked me back..."

"That's how he makes every girl feel. I remember when he was going out with Aline. He looked at her like she was a queen. He's still getting over her Clary. He's not ready for a girlfriend yet." Isabelle said and hugged me. She was right. I was so stupid!

"At least you've had some action. I mean, is Simon _going_ to make a move? That boy makes me furious sometimes." I had to laugh at her._ Was_ Simon going to make a move on her? I'd have to ask him when I got home...

We arrived at Takis and we entered. I could smell the lovely Coffee from here.

We sat at a table and waited to be served.

"So, what you thinking of eating?" I asked Izzy. She looked at her menu and decided on a apricot-plum and honey smoothie and pancakes with syrup on. I decided to go with a large coffee and coconut pancakes.

Kaelie came over, took our order and walked back with our food in less then 20 minutes. And I had to admit, the pancakes were delicious. Perfect for the beginning of a hangover.

Isabelle and I were happy. We didn't need guys to make us feel better. We needed each others company. And we had a laugh, what more could you ask for?

That was until Alec and Jace walked through the door. I felt all the colour run from my face. I looked at Isabelle and she looked shocked aswell.

"Hey Clary. What happened this morning? You went off with Isabelle and never came back!" He laughed and sat next to me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I need to go." I said and stood up, running from the table. I pushed open the door and ran outside. I couldn't take this. Jace had used me for sex and he was acting like he didn't care. Like he didn't care about me.

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked around to see Jace with a worried expression on his face.

"Clary..." He said and reached his hand out, as if to touch me. I moved out of the way and started crying.

"Did you even care about me Jace?" I asked. He looked shocked. His mouth was slightly open, as if he was going to reply but thought against it.

He coughed and thought about what he was going to say.

"Of course I do. Clary, if this is about what Isabelle told you, then you're wrong. I think I'm actually starting to fall for you and I'm not sure how I feel about it. When... When Aline broke up with me, I swore never to love someone again. Love is to destroy, I believed that. But when we started to talk on Msn... Well your little enthusiastic, stubborn and beautiful personality started to make me wonder that maybe I could love someone again, you for that matter. And last night well, I knew I was your first and I felt bad for taking that away from you. But I want to love you Clary. If you'd let me?" He said. I hadn't noticed but while he was talking, he had gotten closer to me and now his hands were resting lightly on me cheeks, wiping away my tears.

"Okay..." I said. I believed he was telling the truth. I nodded, wiped away the remanding tears and gave him a small smile.

"Okay as in, you'll date me, or okay, as in, you dont care?" Jace asked me. He still had a worried look on his face. I took put my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to mine, so I could kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled. He smiled too and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground to kiss me. I laughed and enjoyed this moment. He did like me after all. Now I was going out with him, and I couldn't be happier.

**Review please? and dont forget to tell me what you think is going to happen in the story if you listened to the song! :) (I know what's going to happen xD I'm not just trying to steal your ideas. I only want to know your thoughts. Just trying to get you guys involved. :D) **


	10. Chapter 9, PART 1

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm a terrible author! D: Year 11 is nearly killing me, I'm suffering from mild depression and I miss the guy I love so much. (He lives in Spain... Can I just say he's not Spanish :L he's an English guy living in Spain... Abit weird xD (To me)) **

**I'm just so so so so so sorry. Anywho, this chapter may seem alittle cut off, thats because this is part 1 of the next 2 chapters. I know what I'm doing. Calm young ones ;D **

**Not proof read.**

**I hope you like it!**

Life was great. My friends and family were all well and there was nothing to be sad about.

One of the main reasons was Jace. I spent as much time with him as posible. I was falling for him hard, and I didn't care. I was scared of getting hurt but didn't all girls worry about that?

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him with a smile. It was after school, so we were both exuasted.

"It's up to you." Jace replied. Helpful.

"Well, we can do loads of things. The park, Taki's, we can go back to yours..."

"Taki's sounds good. I'm so hungry." Of course he was. He always was.

"Cool. Your paying. I spent all my lunch money." I said cheekily. I needed to start bringing more money to school. Expecally if I was going to start spending more time with Jace after school.

Jace grinned at me and intwined our hands. His warm hand again mine made me feel tingling feeling inside.

I put my head down and smiled.

~.~.~.~.~

"Mmm... the fries look good. I'm going to get them. What about you?" Jace asked me, looking up from his menu.

"Umm..." I said undecided. Everything on the menu looked and tasted amazing. It was hard to pick.

I looked down at my menu and decided on fries like Jace. They did taste good.

"Fries like you." I smiled. He smiled back and nodded. "Thank you. I feel bad for making you pay, but I just dont have any money." I continued.

"It's no problem Clary. I dont have an issue with paying for you. You're my girlfriend, I'd be more then happy too." He smiled at the word girlfriend and so did I. It was like heaven when it said it. I loved the thought of being his girlfriend. He was all mine.

"Still..." I said. Jace put his hand over my mouth and said, "No stills or buts. Okay?"

As his hand was over my mouth I nodded and licked it. He recoiled his hand and made a face.

"Eww. That's just nasty."

"_You_ look nasty." I joked. Jace put his hand on his chest in false hurt.

"Clary! You say that to the man buying you food... I can just walk out now and leave you..." Jace replied, pretending to stand up.

"Oh shh. Sit down." I laughed. He laughed aswell and sat back down.

We looked deeply into each others eyes for a few moments before Jace broke it and sighed.

"Clary, I want to thank you. You know that I was going through a hard time when I first met you, and well, you have made me feel so much better. I think I might finally be over Aline... So I bought you something." He said, looking me in the eye.

I gave him a confused look, but then, he pulled out a velvet covered jewelry box.

I gasped and looked at him, wide eyed. He bought me something? What?

"Here. It's not much, I just hope you like it." Jace said, passing me the box.

I looked up at him and slowly opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It was a sliver chained necklace with a small fairy, with green wings.

I gasped and looked up at Jace. He was slightly smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Do I like it? I _LOVE_ it!" I shouted. I got up off my chair and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I said over and over, hugging him tighter.

"Its fine Clary." he laughed. He pulled back and kissed me. I had no obection with making the kiss deeper, until I realised we were in a public restrant.

I pulled back and laughed.

"So, you going to help me put it on?" I said, handing him the necklace. He took it out, pulled my thick, curly hair up and put it around my neck. It landed just before my non-exsitent cleavage. Damn me and my small boobs...

"You look beautiful Clary." Jace whispered in my ear, making me take in a shakey breath.

I went to kiss him again, regardless of the public, but as soon as my lips touched his, Kaelie walked over in her heels and put our food on our tables and left with the look discust on her face. Probably because I got Jace and she didn't. She'd be crushing on him for years so Isabelle said.

I laughed weakly and started digging into my fries. God they tasted nice.

An hour later, Jace payed for the meal and we were walking hand in hand down the cold New York street. It was mid autum, meaning all the leaves were falling off tree's and it was starting to become colder. Time to find all my winter clothes, scarfs and gloves.

"Thank you for today. It was great." I said, smiling at him. It was the truth. He made my miserble school day into an amazing fun filled one.

"It's no problem Clary." He smiled back.

"How's school?" I asked , simply starting a conversation.

"It's alright, schools school. Crappy lessons with crappy teachers." Jace shrugged and smiled again. This one seemed a bit forced.

"Is everything okay?"

"Its just... You need to understand Clary that Aline was a big part of my life and going to the same school as her means I see her everywhere. I just get upset sometimes. Don't worry about it okay?" Jace explained and kissed me before I could say anything.

Sure, I got jealous when he spoke about her but I couldn't help it. Neither could he. He loved her. I could tell she meant the world to him.

I sometimes wondered if he ever thought of me like that. You know, thought that I meant everything to him. I didn't know and I didn't judge him if he didn't. Aline really was a big part of his life.

"I understand. I'm sure I'd feel the same." I said, adding a smile to make it more cheerful.

"Clary... I love you."

My eyes widened and I looked at him. That... made me feel... strange. A good strange, Very good strange. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt alittle over whelmed.

I looked Jace straight in the eyes and replied,

"I love you too."

And I mean't it with all my heart.

**Review please? :) **


	11. Chapter 10, PART 2

**Here's part 2! This isn't the longest chapter ever, but hey. It didn't need to be too long to get the point of this chapter across. I hope you like it.**

**The clothes are on my profile, as well as the necklace, which I forgot to mention last chapter :3 So yeah :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Here's a playlist of songs suited for this chapter: **

**Pretty girl - Sugarcult  
>Fireworks - You Me At Six<br>****Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri  
><strong>**Unforgivable - Christina Grimmie  
>:) <strong>

**(Not proof read!)**

A week went by and I had continued to see Jace everyday after school. Sure, it was alot of effort on my part but when you love someone, which I did, you would do anything for them.

I still hadn't taken off my necklace either. I had been around my neck 24/7.

Besides meeting, we would ocasionally text each other and talk on Msn. Because hey, if it wasn't for Msn, we wouldn't know each other.

Jace had text me this morning telling me that I was to meet him at 7 round his house because he was taking me on a date. A real date, not just going out for food after school.

And I was extremely excited and nervous. Of course this wasn't my first date before, but it was my first date with Jace.

I asked Isabelle to help me pick out something to wear. I was hopeless with fashion.

Isabelle picked out a green knee length dress with lace on. It was a beautiful dress, I wasn't sure I would do it justice though. I had chosen to wear the same heels I had worn to the club, which Isabelle seemed to dislike alot. She never wore anything more then once.

As I had showered earlier, I didn't need to waste time on it, meaing I had more time to get ready.

I opened my wardrobe and pulled out the bag Isabelle gave to me with my date clothes in.

It was a lovely dress... maybe to lovely for someone like me to wear? I wasn't sure.

Despite my doubt on the dress, I put it on anyway. I was shocked when I found out it fitted me perfectly and it showed off my curves.

I shrugged and walked over to the mirror to add my make-up. I didn't up much on myself, just natural colours to make my eyes stand out more then they already did.

Once I had my heels on and I was ready, I walked downstairs to ask Luke for a lift. It was alright 6.45pm, meaning I had to be there soon.

"Luke, do you think you could drive me to Jace's? Do you remember where he lives?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You make me drive you there almost every couple days." I blushed and looked down. Did I ask him for lifts that much?

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the door towards the car.

On the car ride there, I was getting more and more nervous by the minute. What was wrong with me? I, Clarissa Fray, did not get nervous while going on dates. We meet up all the time, why was it different now?

"We're here. You look beautiful Clary." Luke told me. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, I might end up staying the night... Er... you know, because Isabelle lives there too?"

"Hm.. Okay. Text me or something telling me you're okay."

"Okay, thanks again Luke!"

He smiled and drove off, leaving me to walk to Jace's house.

I sighed and walked up the path to his front door. I knocked twice and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and I expected Jace... Not Isabelle to answer.

"Isabelle... Um... Where's Jace?" I asked her as politely as possible.

"He's in his room. Good luck on the date!" Izzy said with a smile. She allowed me to enter the house and I walked up the staircase.

I opened the door to find Jace... all over some other girl.

...

As soon as I entered the room, I took a step back with my mouth slightly open.

Jace and the girl realised I had entered the room and had taken a step back from their passionate embrace.

The girls top was unbuttoned so you could see her pink lacey bra.

I could feel the tears already forming in my eyes, but I refused to let the fall. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't form a word.

"Clary..." Jace said, his wide golden eyes looking straight into mine.

'Clary...' thats all he could say? Clary?

"That's all you can say to me? Clary? No, 'Sorry' or 'I love you'? Who do you think you are?" My voice was rising into a shout, but I didn't care. I was hurt and I wanted Jace to know that.

"Who is she?" I said with as much venom as I could.

"I... I'm Aline." The girl, Aline, stuttered.

Oh great. Not only did he cheat on me, but he did it with his Ex. The one who broke his heart. Now I let the tears fall down my face. How could he?

"Right. Great!" I shouted. I lifted my hand to my necklace, gripped the fairy and ripped it off my neck, breaking the chain in the process.

"Here. Give it to the ex who broke your heart!" I screamed and threw the necklace at Aline.

"Clary! Please listen to me! I didn't mean for thi-"

"Of course you didn't. No one ever means for it to happen! You bastard. I trusted you. I gave you everything I had to offer and you threw it back in my face. Isabelle was right. You are a player. You know what? I'm done. Don't even bother to speak to me anymore." I said, now the tears were falling rapidly down my face. I couldn't stop them either, I was so hurt I didn't know what to do.

Jace was just standing there, looking lost.

I heard the door open, and saw Isabelle walk in, looked around and understood what was going on.

"Ohmigod... JACE! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU!" It continued on like that, but I had blocked it out.

I ran into Isabelle's room, broke down crying on the floor and cried till I had no more tears.

**Please review? :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! long time no speak huh? I finally wrote a chapter! Hallelujah! Yeah, its been a month, well, for my other story its been much, much longer. **

**I want to say a giant THANKYOU! to all of you who read and review this story. 181 reviews? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Seriously! I wish I could personally hug every single one of you... Unless you think thats weird... then... *awkward***

**This is not proof read. Sorry for any mistakes. :)**

Being hurt was not a strong enough word to describe how I felt. Heart broken and empty was close.

I sat on my bed, sobbing for hours, not sure what to do. I hated this. I hated feeling helpless.

I sniffed and wiped my nose. I needed to get out of bed and do something.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating, telling me I had a message. I hesitated and then walked over to it and looked at it,

_Clary, I know I was a dick and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I can't change what I did, If I could I would, but I can't. _  
><em>I'm not asking you to get back with me, nor forgive me, I'm simply asking you if we can meet up so we can talk about this properly. The way we last said goodbye to each other, we had a massive argument in my kitchen. So please, let me see you so I can tell you sorry to your face without you getting mad. I beg of you Clary. <em>  
><em>Even though you might not agree, I still love you Clary. <em>  
><em>Jace.<em>

I stared at the text with my mouth hanging open. How dare he? I let out a frustrated noise, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
>Why was he doing this to me? Was him cheating on me not enough? Did he want to scar me for life?<p>

I looked at the text again and replied,

_Taki's. 30 minutes._

I wanted to get this over and done with so I could get on with my life. Maybe saying goodbye in a civilised manner will help me get over him. It was worth a try right?

I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were swollen from all the crying and my face was blotchy, not to mention my appalling bed head. I sighed, I guess I was never going to be completely perfect, although one can try.

I changed into skinny's, a gamer top, which had the Zelda Triforce on, and a plain grey hoodie. Simple. I was not going to get dressed up for Jace.

I quickly brushed my hair and headed for Taki's. Might as well go there early to get a coffee to calm my nerves down.

I looked at my phone to see a reply from Jace,

_Thank you. _

That was all I got. I frowned and walked out into the busy New York street.

...

When I arrived, I sat at a booth near the back of the Restaurant, where Jace and I had a date a couple times.

The waiter came over, took my order and left again.

2 minutes later Jace walked through the door and the waiter handed me my coffee. I felt my heart being ripped out all over again just at the site of him.

How was I going to do this without breaking into tears? I thought, but before I knew it, tears were falling down my cheeks.

Jace took one look at me and looked down at his shoes in shame.

"You _can_ sit. Just because I'm crying it doesn't mean I'm going to kill you." I snapped at him. He sat down quickly and didn't look at me.

I took a gulp of my hot, delicious coffee and waited for Jace to talk. I wasn't the one who needed to explain.

Jace took a deep breath and started talking, "Clary, I hate myself for what I did to you. I can't sleep at night because the guilt is too much. So you know I am in no way saying this to guilt trip you into forgiving me. I'm simply telling you how it is. I love you Clary, but you need to understand that when Aline appeared at my house, I had no intention of kissing her, in fact she started the kiss, I just didn't stop it. She's my ex and in some ways I do still love her. Not in the sense that I love you, God no, but those feelings were still there in the back of my head. When I saw you walk through the door, I felt as if God was playing some sick, twisted joke on me. He probably was. But I can't take back what I did, I wish I could, but I can't. So I need to live with it. But I want you to know Clary, that I love you and it was not in my intention to hurt you."

He was now crying himself. I was slightly shocked. Jace didn't come across as someone to cry during these sort of speeches. My mum always told me, "If a man cries for you, it means he loves you."

I never really took much notice to the meaning of that till now. Jace really did love me but I couldn't do this. I was not going to set myself up to being hurt again.

"Ja-Jace... I..." I tried to talk, but it was blocked out by a sob. I took a deep breath just as Jace did and tried one more time.

"I accept your apology. I really do but I can't do this. We need to get away from each other. Get a fresh start. I think us being a couple was wrong to begin with. You were clearly not over Aline and I accept that. I understand that you will never love me the way you loved Aline but I want you to know that what you felt for Aline, I feel now. I gave you everything I had Jace. You were the first man I'd ever slept with. I can't take that back. So what I want to tell you is that... I think its best if we don't see each other again."

The word's I said hurt myself just as much as they hurt Jace. He was staring at me with horror in his eyes.

It was the only way we'd ever be able to get over this. Lose contact and maybe in a few years, we'll meet again. The thought of it made me feel sick in the stomach but what was I to do? Get hurt all over again? No.

"Understand?" I asked, just to make sure he realised how much pain he caused me.

He nodded his head slowly and whispered, "I understand." I nodded as well and got up to leave.

"Clary one more thing before you leave." Jace wrapped his hand around my wrist to stop me. I looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"I still want you to keep this despite everything that happened. Just a reminder that I will always love you." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Fairy necklace he bought me. It now had a new chain due to the fact I broke the last one throwing it at Aline.

I nodded and gave him a weak smile before walking out of Taki's to face the harsh cold world called reality.

**I'm trying to improve my writing, so if you think I did improve, tell me in a review? I'd appreciate it alot :) **

**Review please? **


	13. Chapter 12, REAL CHAPTER!

**TAAADAAAAA! Exam's are over, and while I was in Coursework Catchup, I got bored and wrote out this chapter. Its pretty long for me and its the last ever chapter. There will be an Epilogue... but other then that... this is it guys! :'( **

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, READ, FAVOURITED AND STORY ALERTED THIS STORY! MEAN'S SO MUCH! **

**I hope you enjoy this. I wanted something alittle dramatic to happen as the last chapter. I think it worked so... please, review and tell me :P  
><strong>

**(To the person who told me to listen to Shattered by Trading Yesterday, that song is amazing. So in love with it now. Thankyou for much for recommending it to me! :D)**

**Not proof read. **

Here I was, sitting on the floor in my room looking through photos of Jace and I. What was I doing? I was the one who told him we couldn't see each other again. So why was I here wanting to phone him and have him hug me and kiss me...

_Stop it_! My brain told me. I knew I needed to, it was unhealthy, but I honestly loved him and the feeling wasn't going to go away just yet. Maybe it never will.

I sighed.

It had been nearly two months since I'd seen him. Sometimes I would see him walking down the streets of New York, all alone, looking lost. When I did, My heart started beating twice as fast and I ran into a shop, hiding from him.

I spread all the photos across my floor, looking at them one by one. Damn you Jace. Why did you do what you did?

I wish I could hate him. Hate him for everything... but I couldn't. And thats what I hated the most. I still loved him, and I couldn't do anything about it. Damn it.

I felt the tears fall down my face but I didn't move to wipe them away. I just left them there.

Jace's POV

I sat on the stool in front of the bar and took a sip of whiskey.

I knew I was feeling sorry for myself, but if I wasn't sorry for myself, noone was going to be.

I thought back to the night Aline came to my house. If I could hate her, I would. She kissed me, told me she wanted me back, ruined my relationship with Clary and fucked off. What a bitch.

Isabelle said she found Aline a few nights back and punched her. I believed Izzy when she told me. Isabelle was scary when she was pissed at you. And I hoped that punch hurt Aline a lot.

I took another sip of whiskey when someone, Sebastian I believe, came up to me and started acussing me of something I most probably didn't do. I knew arguing back would just cause trouble, but I was drunk and the irrational side of me was telling me to fight back.

"Do you know what I hate about you Sebastian? The fact you're a wanke-" Something connected with my jaw, cutting off what I was going to say. The pain in my jaw was telling me that Sebastian punched me.

"Cut the bull crap Wayland. If I'm a wanker, then you're a giant prick. I heard what you did to that Fray girl. Shagged her, got her to fall in love with you and then broke her poor little heart. I mean, wow. I knew I was bad, but thats freakin' badass. But who knows... now that you're out the picture, maybe Clary and I will hit it off. Again." He said, with a big, cocky and teasing grin on his face. One I wanted to punch right off.

That was when I thought back to what he said. Him and Clary hitting it off? Not a chance.

"The hell you will!" I yelled before punching him back in the face.

Sebastian staggered back, clutching his bleeding nose. That would show him.

"Back off. No fighting in here! Take it outside or I'll call the cops!" the barman said. There were both people muttering things aswell, not that I listened.

My only focus was beating Sebastian senseless.

Sebastian and I both ignored the barman and continued throwing punches at each other. I had to admit, he was better at fighting now then he was back at the club.

But it was when he smashed an empty bottle against the counter, making it a lethal weapon, that I started to panic. Was this guy crazy? he was going to kill me if he stabbed me with that!

Sebastian aimed the bottle for my throat, right as someone screamed.

...

**Clary POV**

I was still sat on my floor, sobbing to myself. White horse by Taylor Swift was playing in the background.

Hearing my phone vibrate, I picked myself up off the floor and dragged my feet towards the bed. Izzy.

"Hello?" I sniffed. I was greeted with yelling. "Clary! I'm outside, come here."

"What? Why?" Boy, was I confused.

**"Just do it." **I didn't need to be told twice.

Hanging up on Isabelle, I pulled on a jumper and ran out the house, getting weird looks from Luke while doing so.

"Isabell-" She cut me off before I could say a thing.

"Jace is fighting with some guy. Simon called me from the bar and told me what happened." Isabelle explained, driving away, towards the bar I assumed. "I thought he might listen to you."

"What? Why would he listen to me? We haven't seen each other in 2 months!" What the hell was Isabelle thinking?

Isabelle ran out of the car as soon as we parked. I hesitated for a moment then followed her.

I walked through the door and screamed.

...

The bottle that the guy, Sebastian, held was close to connecting with Jace's throat - but didn't touch him as I ran and rammed into the guy, pushing him out the way.

In doing so, the sharp bottle sliced my cheek. I was clearly stronger then I thought, as Sebastian was now on the floor, looking dazed.

I could feel the blood dripping down my chin, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Jace.

"Clary! your cheek!" Jace said, shocked and angered. But not at me, at Sebastian for doing it.

I held my hand up to my cheek, and there it was. Blood on my hand. I winced at the stinging now forming in my cheek. Using my sleeve to wipe the blood away, I turned to Jace.

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done. And you've done alot of shitty things." I knew I was being mean, but I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah... I know." Jace admitted. I sighed and walked over to him, holding his chin so I could inspect his injuries. A badly bruised jaw, bloody nose and two black eyes. That was one hell of a fight. Could have been worse.

I sighed and kissed his cheek. He winced at the slight pressure on his jaw, but relaxed when he realised I was being... somewhat nice to him.

I looked into his eyes and regretted it right away. Those were the eyes I fell in love with... the eyes that made me want to forgive him and kiss him senseless.

"Clary..." Jace said, resting his forehead against mine. Why was I doing this to myself? He lifted his hand up to cup my cut cheek. It felt so right, but I couldn't help pulling away.

I wanted to kiss him, oh so badly, but sometimes, even if your heart is telling you to do something, you can't. Sometimes, the brain is right.

"Clary, please. Kiss me..." Jace looked at me with this sad expression on his face that I couldn't turn down. I slowly leaned my way up to his lips, Jace seemed to have gotten impatient as he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me all the way up so our lips touched.

In the movies, they make it look like fireworks were exploding and love was everywhere... and well, this was exactly that. We put all our love into the kiss. It was both an apology and a forgiveness.

"I love you Clary. Please... Don't leave me again..." I stopped breathing for a moment and looked into Jace's eyes. "I won't. I promise." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

While Jace and I made out, we forgot all about Sebastian on the floor, who was now, standing up, still holding the bottle.

"Sebastian, put. the bottle. down." I said slowly, trying to get it into this brain that he could actually kill someone with that. Or maybe, that was what he wanted.

Looking at him now, he looked very intimidating. He was tall, dark and most of all, scary.

"Sebastian the fight is over. Let's leave it, okay?" Jace said, running out of patients. I didn't blame him. A scary man was holding a broken bottle at us.

Sebastian smiled, and slowly walked over towards us. Jace's grip around my waist tightened and he pushed me behind him. I looked over his shoulder to see what was happening.

"I'm not finished with you Wayland. You started the fight; I'm not letting your slutty girlfriend ruin it." He said. My mouth formed a small O shape. Me? Slutty? I was nowhere near that! I sit at home by myself and watch Law and Order. **(A/N: If you know what interview thats from, 10 points for you!)**

**"**Hey! Don't talk about Clary like that." I felt Jace's muscles tense up under where I touched them.

"Jace... calm down. This is what he wants." I whispered to him. I didn't want Jace getting hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself.

Jace shook off my hand and walked towards Sebastian.

"No!" I shouted and ran forward to stop Jace, but... then I felt a burning sensation in my gut. I looked down to see... the bottle. Sebastian... had stabbed me?

I heard people shouting my name, but I couldn't focus on them. All my focus was on the extreme amount of pain in my gut.

"Jace!" I cried out. I was scared; I didn't know what was happening.

"Clary! Oh no... You bastard!" He growled at Sebastian.

I sank to the floor as I was unable to hold myself up anymore. "Clary, Clary. I'm so sorry." I heard his voice shake. He was trying to keep strong for me. I tried to blink away the tears as they were stopping me from seeing Jace, but they wouldn't stop.

He put his hand on the wound, but this only made me scream out in pain. I tried to wiggle away from him. The pain was unbearable.

"Jace... stop…" I cried. Jace had a pained look on his face, "I'm sorry, I need to do this." He put more pressure on the wound and it made me cry harder and whimper in pain.

"Has someone called an amblience?" I heard in the distance, and a simple yes shouted back to them.

"Jace, please don't leave me. I'm scared." I reached out my hand, trying to find his. Jace grabbed hold of my hand and I felt a warm, liquid on it. My blood. "I'm not going to Clary. I promise I'll be here."

I could feel my eyelids becoming heavier. All I wanted to do was sleep...

"Don't go to sleep! Please-please don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake!" Jace said shaking me a little bit. The pain was still there, but it was numbing somewhat. I tried to focus on Jace one more time.

"But I'm tired..." I replied, closing my eyes again.

"I can see that. Please... stay awake." He said frantically.

"Yeah..." I said, letting sleep took over me. And that, was the last time I saw Jace.

…

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. _Where was I?_

I looked down to find Jace leaning his head on the side of the bed, sleeping. _Was I in the hospital?_ I felt dizzy and tired still, but I still reached out to put my fingers through Jace's golden hair. I tried not to wake him, but it failed as I saw Jace's flutter open.

"Hey sleepy head." I said to him with a smile. Jace mumbled something about going back to bed, but shot up off the bed once he realised I was awake.

One side of his hair was matted to his face from where he'd been sleeping on it, and his eyes were red. _Had Jace been crying?_

"Oh my God, Clary!" Jace said, putting his hand on my cheek, stoking it with his thumb. He pressed a button on a big machine next to my bed and put all his attention onto me.

"Jace… what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to sit up, but I felt a pain in my gut. I stopping moving and lied back down. _Oh yeah, I'd been stabbed…_

"Clary, I told you not to go to sleep. I tried everything I could to keep you awake. You went into a coma… Clary, I thought I lost you." Jace said, sounding near to tears. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt hot air being blown onto it.

"I went into a coma?" I said with disbelief. I couldn't go into a coma… I was so confused with what was going on.

Jace sighed and sat up. "You did. Hey, don't cry. It's okay, everything's okay."

I didn't realise I was until Jace told me. Now I could feel the warm tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You're okay Clary. Do you remember what happened?" He asked me. Thinking back, it was sketchy, but I could remember the main points.

"I-you were in a fight with Sebastian… Then I remember getting stabbed." I stuttered. Thinking back, that seemed like the main points.

"Yeah… that pretty much sums up what happened." Jace looked down at our hands. He was blaming himself.

"Jace, do not for one second think this was your fault. In all honesty, it was mine. He wouldn't have known who we were if I hadn't of made out with him at that club…" I shivered at the thought of making out with that jerk. He was bigger than a Jerk. A huge, huge dick is close.

"It was not your fault! I shouldn't hav-" I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips. I hated the thought of Jace blaming himself. It was my fault, and I take responsibility for that.

"Let's not dwell on the past." Jace nodded in reply and kissed my hand. I smiled weakly at him. I was about to say something when my Mother and Luke entered the room.

"Clarissa! Oh my baby!" My mum yelled, running towards me. She gave me a bone-crushing hug which made the pain in my gut increase.

"Mum… Pain!" I complained. My mum let go and smiled sadly. Luke gave me a gentle hug and did the same.

"I'll leave. I'll see you later Clary." Jace said, standing up and walking to the door. I nodded and smiled. He returned one and walked out.

…

After an hour of my parents, they finally left, and Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and Simon walked into the room. They all hugged me individually and Jace kissed me on the lips.

"Merry Christmas!" Simon shouted. What? I missed Christmas?

"I MISSED CHRISTMAS?" I shouted aloud. Surely I wasn't in a coma for that long!

Jace elbowed Simon in the side and shook his head.

"It's not Christmas. You were only out for 4 days." Jace explained. I glared at Simon and he started laughing like a hyena.

"That's horrible! If I wasn't in this bed, I would have kicked you." I threatened him. The idiot. But by doing this, it only made him laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Isabelle. She walked up and hugged me again.

"Oh Clary. I hope you're okay." She said to me. I smiled and nodded my head. Then, my stomach growled.

"Can somebody go get me food from a vending machine? I'm starved." I asked. In all honesty, I felt a little sick due to everything that happened, but that didn't mean I was going to turn down delicious, fatty foods.

"Yeah, guys. Why don't you all go? Go get yourself some food as well. I'll stay with Clary." Jace said with a smirk. I knew what he was doing. He wanted everyone else out so we could be by ourselves.

"What? But it only takes one person to get food-" Alec started but Magnus had elbowed him in the ribs. Alec let out a 'oomph' and glared at him. Magnus grabbed him by the hand, entwining their fingers, and walked out the door.

Alec and Magnus were adorable together. I was so happy they found each other.

Once everyone evacuated the room, Jace walked over to me and held my hand in his.

"Can you take me back? Despite everything that happened, can you do that? You and I both know we should be together so… please." Jace asked me. I knew this was coming; I was just ignorant enough to think it wouldn't happen till I got out the hospital.

"I already did Jace. The moment I walked out of my house to find you, I'd taken you back. And I don't regret it at all. But please, don't cheat on me again…" I replied. Jace's face brightened up and he nodded vigorously.

Jace kissed me and I responded immediately. His lips felt right on mine. And that's the way I wanted it to be for a long, long time.

"I love you Clary." He said. And I smiled, replying , "I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed this story guys. Thankyou all so much! Review please! X3 **


	14. Epilogue

_*Not proof read. I'm too lazy for that! c;* _

"Jace, come on. We're going to be late!" I shouted down the hallway, to where my boyfriend was, who looking in a mirror making sure his hair was perfect. I swear, he spent more time with his hair then I did with mine... which, wasn't a hard job considering my hair refused to be tamed.

"One second Clary! This piece of hair won't stay down!" Jace yelled back. I huffed and walked down the hallway, grabbed Jace by the ear and pulled him towards the front door.

"What was that for?!" He looked at me, feigns shock. I smiled at him and pulled him out the door and into the windy New York street.

"We're late. Magnus might actually kill us. Don't you remember last time?" I asked Jace, cringing at the last time Jace made us late to Magnus' party. He made the biggest fuss over it, so much that people started staring and laughing. Oh Magnus.

I saw Jace cring too and nod as we walked down the busy street.

"I wonder how many people there will be tonight. There were a lot last time.." I say, thinking back. Crazy night.

"Who knows. It's Magnus, he's always spontaneous."

True that.

...

"Clary! Jace! how lovely of you to finally join us!" Magnus greeted us at the door, giving us a wry smile.

I looked up at Jace to see him smiling cockily at Magnus. Sighing, I walked in to find people everywhere. How the hell was I suppose to find Isabelle now?

Walking through the large crowd and trying not to suffercate, I located Isabelle with Simon, Alec and Maia sitting on the sideboards in the kitchen, near the drinks. Go figure.

"Clary! Hey! Where's Jace?" Isabelle asked me, smiled down at me from her high position.

"He's with Magnus I assume..."

Five minutes later, Jace and Magnus strolled along to join us and we all walked into the less hectic kitchen.

"So, I feel like this is it. The end of a journey..." Simon commented as we all sat at the table.

I chuckled as everyone as the table looked confused. Alec just scrunched his face up in dissaproval.

"This isn't the end of a journey, its simply a new beginning." I smiled. Of course this wasn't the end. We had the rest of high school to finish, then we had college. God knows what college I'm going to be applying for. I hadn't even given it much thought.

Suddenly, Magnus pulled out a bottle of Apple Cider, out of nowhere, and handed everyone glasses. I took mine and stared at it.

"I think it's time we made a toast." Magnus stated. Rolling my eyes, I realised that this was the start of one of those soppy moments you saw on TV dramas.

Filling up our glasses, we looked at Magnus expectantly. There was no way any of us were going to start a toast. Before he started, Magnus cleared his throat and smiled.

"This year has been a giant mess. But without all these events, I wouldn't have found all these amazing people... well, maybe I could do without Simon, but that's a different story," he grinned, "Thank you all for this incredible year. And lets hope for many more!"

We all clinked glasses and took a sip of the cider. I frowned at the taste of it, not expecting the burning sensation as it slid down my throat.

"That was disgusting." Jace said, licking his lips to get rid of the remaining cider. I nodded my head in agreement and walked next to Jace to hold his hand. He took it and kissed it lightly. Looking down at my shoes, I smiled. How did I get so lucky?

"Clary, lets go outside for a minute." Jace whispered in my ear, sending a thrill through my body. I nodded and excused myself from the rest of the group.

Once we were outside, Jace reached for my other hand and stopped in front of me.

"Clary.. Like Magnus said, so much has happened this year and I want to tell you that I love you. So so much. And I'm sorry I got you involved in all that crap.. you didn't deserve it. I don't deserve you... " He looks away from me and in his eyes, I saw him recollect all the past events of this year.

"I love you too. And you're wrong. I don't deserve you. Now, lets go back and enjoy the party, shall we?" I looked up at him, smiling. He kissed my lips softly and moved away before I could really join in. Feeling a blush work its way up my neck, we walked back into the party.

**I totally hate this but hey, I think it's okay enough to post. I know.. 3 months later and bam. It's up! I will probably go back and re-write this later... as well as the WHOLE story. My writing has changed and I hate this story... so.. I might update a chapter every couple weeks or so.. It wont be a drastic change to the story, but it might be longer chapters, MORE chapters or something to make the story more believe able. Gahh. I just hate my writing in this. but I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it! That's the main thing (: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and come back every couple weeks! Things might have changed! and yes, I will start at chapter one and work my way through.  
>(Yes, I changed my penname back xD IM SO INDECISIVE.)<strong>

** please review and tell me what you think about me editing it and the ending! I'd honestly love to know.**

**xxWolfyBabyxx**


End file.
